one hundred years to live
by JacksonFrost
Summary: Molly/Arthur. Various points in their life together.


**Author's Note:** For "The Challenge That Must Not Be Named." Lyrics and titles belong to Five for Fighting's "100 Years."

* * *

**one hundred years to live**

* * *

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

Arthur makes his way over to where Molly is sitting, her head bent over a book, and her red curls spilling over her shoulder. He clears his throat nervously when he approaches, and she looks up, startled.

When she sees him standing there, she smiles, and her entire face lights up. "Arthur! Hi."

"Hi Molly," Arthur says and immediately blushes. He takes a deep breath. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Molly says patiently, smiling slightly.

"If maybe you would…I don't know. Want to go to Hogsmeade with me, sometime?" Arthur manages to choke out, blushing furiously.

Molly grins, like she knew what he was going to ask her all along. "Sure."

--

They stroll down the streets of Hogsmeade, making nervous first-date talk. The conversation dwindles- "I'm sure Gryffindor will beat Slytherin, though." "Of course we will!" "Yes."- and just as Arthur begins to launch into a new subject, Molly interrupts. "Arthur."

"Y-yes?" Arthur stammers, turning almost as red as his hair.

Molly smiles kindly and slips her hand into his. "Listen, I've liked you for a while now. We don't have to do the awkward "do they like me?" thing. Okay?"

"You- you like me?" Arthur says slowly, a grin spreading across his face.

Molly shrugs. "Don't you like me?"

"L-like you!" Arthur sputters. "Molly, I've loved you for years."

Molly stops walking and faces him. "Arthur, this is our first date. And we're fifteen."

"Yes," Arthur agrees.

"By most people's standards, saying "love" this early in a relationship is dooming it."

"Oh! Right, well, sorry, I just-"

"But on the other hand, I don't follow other people's standards," Molly says, and grins.

Arthur blinks. "So- oh, good! Molly, I've always thought we were just perfect for each other, and-"

"Arthur," Molly interrupts, placing a finger on his lips. "Shh."

And then she's kissing him, and he stops talking.

_I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

"I do," Molly whispers, staring into Arthur's eyes.

The officiating wizard smiles. "Then you may now kiss the bride."

Arthur gently pulls her to him, his hand on her barely-swollen stomach, their lips meeting like an old familiar dance. "I love you," he whispers.

Molly smiles radiantly and pulls him closer to her.

--

They stumble through the doorway, hand-in-hand and laughing.

"Wait!" Arthur cries, scooping her up with a flurry of protests and rustling white skirts. "I have to carry my bride through the threshold, what kind of husband would I be otherwise?"

"A mature one, I'd think," Molly admonishes lightly, despite her laughter.

"Ah, Molly-Wobbles," Arthur says teasingly, placing her down gently. "What fun would that be?"

"No fun, I'm sure," Molly says dryly, but she looks around the room and gasps. "Oh, Arthur, it's perfect."

"I know it's not much," Arthur says apologetically. "And it's too big for us now, but-"

"It's perfect," Molly repeats. "And we'll fill it up in no time." Her hand drifts to her stomach, and she smiles at Arthur.

The tips of his ears turn red, even as he grins, and lifts her again. "Want to see the bedroom?"

_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way, babe  
A family on my mind_

"Mum," Charlie wails, looking as indignant as an eight year old boy is capable of. "Percy stole my comic! He stole it!"

"I didn't steal it, Mummy, he gave it to me!" Percy screams.

Molly's only response is to retch into the sink.

"Boys," Arthur says wearily, trying to wipe a wiggling Fred's face. "Your mother isn't feeling well, go play quietly.

"Well, they can't come into my room," Bill roars. "Charlie wrote all over my Chudley Cannons poster!"

"It's my room too," Charlie shrieks. "Dad, tell him it's my room too!"

From the other room, there's a crash, and George starts to scream.

--

After all the kids are in bed, Molly and Arthur have collapsed in their own room, exhausted.

"In five months," Molly says dully, "there'll be another screaming baby."

Arthur tries not to shudder. "We'll get through it." He kisses her forehead softly. "We always do."

Molly laces her fingers through his. "I love you."

"I love you too, Molly-Wobbles," Arthur says, smiling. "And I always will."

_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

The train pulls away, and Molly bursts into tears.

"Hey," Arthur says, gently putting his arm around her. "Don't cry. Ginny will love Hogwarts, she's so ready for it. It's time to let her out of the nest."

"I know," Molly sniffles tearfully as they make their way off the platform. "I just dread going home to an empty house for the first time in 23 years. It's just going to feel so…wrong."

"I know, but-" Arthur stops. "Do you see our car?"

Molly frowns. "Did you see Harry and Ron get on the train?"

"No," Arthur says slowly, and they exchange an all-too familiar look of horror.

--

"I just sent Ron a Howler," Molly snaps as she walks into the kitchen. "And now it's your turn."

"Molly," Arthur says soothingly. "It's been a long day. Let's go to bed."

She ignores him. "Arthur, what EXACTLY were you thinking? Why could that car still fly?"

"It just seemed like a waste of time," Arthur offers hesitantly.

"No, what's a waste of time is having to Obliviate all those Muggle's memories!" Molly shouts, just getting into her stride. "How could you not think that at least _one_ of our children would have pulled a stunt like this? They could have been killed!"

"But they weren't," Arthur says quietly.

"But they could have been," Molly repeats, and bursts into tears. "You're 23 years too old for doing these reckless, _stupid_ things."

Arthur takes her hand. "I know. I know. I'm sorry."

"I just couldn't live if anything happened to _any _of you," Molly wails.

Arthur draws her closer to him. "Shh. Nothing's going to happen."

"Just promise me you'll be more responsible next time," Molly says tearfully. "We're not twenty anymore."

"I promise," Arthur says, and kisses her forehead. "But with you, it feels like we are."

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise_

"Dad, could I talk to you?" Bill asks, grinning nervously.

"Sure," Arthur says, surprised. He glances back at Molly and Fleur, and gestures Bill into the living room. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Dad," Bill says, laughing at Arthur's confusion. "I just wanted to get your advice. On marriage."

"Oh," Arthur says, startled. "Anything in particular?"

Bill shrugs. "Not really, I just want to be a good husband to Fleur."

Arthur grins with pride. "You will be. I know you love her, so just show that love every day- even if she's driving you mad. Treat her well and listen when she's telling you something. Actually listen, and take in what she's saying, don't just tune her out." He shrugs and chuckles. "Do all that, and you'll have yourself a good marriage."

Bill looks skeptical. "That's it?"

"That's what worked for me and Molly," Arthur says, smiling.

Bill grins. "And I admire your marriage. Thanks Dad. That helped."

--

"So, Bill asked me for advice today," Arthur says casually that night at dinner.

Molly looks up. "Really? About marriage?"

Arthur blinks. "How did you know?"

"Well, it was obvious," Molly says, laughing.

"Of course it was," Arthur says fondly. "Anyway, it made me feel old."

Molly slides into Arthur's lap and kisses him deeply. "How old do you feel now?"

"Mm, a bit younger," Arthur teases, and kisses her again. "And you?"

"Like I'm fifteen again," Molly laughs, and wraps her arms around Arthur's neck, pulling him closer to her.

_Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on_

"Grandmum!" Victoire cries. "Guess what, guess what?"

Molly hands baby Fred to Arthur, and beams at her eldest granddaughter. "What, what?"

"Teddy asked me out," Victoire says in a rush, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

Molly squeals, ignoring her sons' snickers. "Oh, Vicky, that's wonderful! He finally got the hint, yeah?"

Victoire nods, giggling. "But Grandmum, Daddy said that I'm too young to date."

"Too young?" Molly gasps. "Why, you're fifteen! Bill!"

"Mum," Bill says patiently. "Fleur and I want Victoire to wait until she's sixteen to date. Then she can date all the boys she wants."

"Now you listen to me, young man," Molly says sternly. "When I was fifteen, your father asked me out, and I said yes. If I had said no, what then?"

"Well, Mum, as I told Victoire, if it's meant to be, it'll happen eventually," Bill says, a little less patiently.

"Rubbish," Molly snaps. "It's meant to happen now. Look at me and Arthur! We've been married forty-five years, and we're still as happy as could be."

Arthur laughs and takes her hand. "Can't argue with her there, Bill."

Bill rolls his eyes. "Do I have a choice?"

"No," Molly says smugly, and Arthur shakes his head, chuckling.

Victoire laughs. "Yes!"

--

Later that night, after all the children and grandchildren left, Molly and Arthur are sitting by the fire in companionable silence.

Molly looks at him and smiles slightly. "I hope Victoire and Teddy have the same luck we did."

Arthur puts his arm around her. "I hope all our grandchildren are as lucky in love as we were. I love you, Molly-Wobbles."

Molly smiles and leans against him. "I'll always love you, Arthur."

He clasps her wrinkled hand in his and brings it to his lips. "Forever."

_I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

"I'm so sorry, Dad," Ginny gasps, tears streaming down her face.

Arthur pats her shoulder absently. "Thanks, dear. Your mother would…" He trails off, unable to finish.

Rose comes over to him, clutching hands with Scorpius. "Granddad, if you want to leave, I'll make excuses for you."

"Thanks," Arthur says gruffly, nodding. He takes one last look at the grave, and Apparates back to the Burrow.

--

That night, Arthur can't fall asleep. He lies awake, conscious of the lack of warmth next to him. "Molly," he whispers into the darkness. "I don't know how to go on without you."

He waits for a moment, hoping for answers to wash over him, but he feels nothing but the overwhelming grief and sadness.

"Molly, I love you," he says through his tears. "And I'll be with you soon."

_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

"Arthur!" Molly squeals, ducking as Arthur moves to grab her again. "Stop!"

Arthur pauses and Molly takes the opportunity to tackle him into the ground, their vibrant laughter mingling and floating into the air.

"Pinned you," Molly pants out, after a brief scuffle on the grass.

"I'm your prisoner," Arthur says, relenting.

Molly giggles and kisses him. They roll around on the grass, kissing, entangled in each other. Molly breaks away, gasping. "I love you," she says, her cheeks flushed.

"I love you too," Arthur says fervently, and reaches for her again.

Molly jumps up, ignoring his groan. "Come on, it's time for dinner," she says, extending her hand to him.

Arthur takes it reluctantly. "I liked what we were doing," he grumbles, standing up.

"Oh hush," Molly says, skipping ahead of him. She looks over her shoulder and laughs. "We have all the time in the world."


End file.
